Separate Ways
by Stickys1
Summary: After separating with the camp, Jackson and Melissa become closer to each other while looking for Captain Russell. But when Abby starts to interfere, will they be able to ignore her attempts to separate them. Jackson/Melissa.
1. Shut up Abby

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

It has been 39 days since the teens crashed on the Island. Jackson, Melissa, Abby, and Eric left camp to find the others and to search the Island.

Abby looked at Jackson. "Why do you like Melissa?"

"Why is any of that your business?" Jackson asked.

Abby laughed. "Cause she isn't right for you. I mean she's quit, boring, and everything that's horrible!"

Jackson had a straight face on. "If you ever and I mean ever talk about her like that again I will!"

"You will what?" Abby asked while taking a step closer.

"You know what. Just leave Melissa and me alone!" With that Jackson walked away.

"You're going to regret this!" Abby called out.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Jackson finally reached camp.

"Hey?" Melissa asked.

"Hey Mel." Jackson responded with a wavy voice.

Melissa looked worried. "Whats wrong?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Jackson!" Melissa wined, "You know I don't like it when you don't tell me stuff."

"Look Mel. I promise I will tell you okay." Jackson turned around to face her.

Melissa smiled. "Okay."

**One Hour Later**

Melissa wasn't that hungry during dinner so she went down to the beach.

**Jackson Video Diary**

_I don't know what to do. Abby is being a... a... well you know what I mean and everybody is getting so bitchy. Oh and Melissa is upset cause I wont tell her what happened between me and Abby earlier._

**End of Diary**

Jackson took a deep breath and walked to where Melissa was. "Hey?"

Melissa jumped. "Oh my gosh!"

Jackson laughed.

"You scared me." she said with her hand over her chest, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry." He replied while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh it's fine. I'll survive." She responded with a giggle.

"I like your laugh." Melissa smiled. " Um...sorry I don't know where that came from." Jackson sat down and ducked his head to hid his rosy cheeks.

Melissa laughed and fell onto her four arms. "Its okay."

_I'm so stupid and she looks so hot when she does that. Jackson thought. _

Melissa sighed. "Man tonight is so beautiful."

Jackson looked up. "It sure is."

"Watcha thinking about?" Melissa asked while turning onto her side.

"Nothing." He laughed.

"Ya sure." She said while shoving him to the side.

"Hey!" He jerked.

"Aw... did that hurt?" Melissa teased.

Jackson smirked, " No I'm cool."

The two teens were watching the sunset.

"Man those waves make me want to fall asleep what about you?" Melissa said while turning to face Jackson, He was laying on his side sleeping." I guess so." she chuckled.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Okay I hope you guys liked it. Told you guys that these are really short and i'm sorry about that. But please Review.


	2. Love

**_

* * *

_**

Chapter Two

It has been two days since the four teenagers separated from the camp.

Melissa felt a warm muscular arm around her.

_Oh my gosh it can't be. Could it be?_ Melissa thought,Melissa turned her head to see who it was. Melissa smiled when she saw Jackson sleeping. _Man he is so cute when he sleeps. I don't to wake him up but I have to. Aw man sorry Jackson. She thought some more... "_Jackson?" She said.

Melissa rolled her eyes. "Jackson." she said just a little bit louder.

Jackson groaned and put his hand over his eyes.

"Wake up..sleeping beauty." She said while grabbing his hand and removing it from her side. Jackson smiled.

"I don't want to get up." He wined.

"Well we got to get up, Eric and Abby are probably wondering where we are at." Melissa said while shacking him a little.

Jackson pulled her closer to him, so now she was laying on her side with her face toward him. "Good morning,"

Melissa rolled her eyes and smiled.

_Should I?_ He thought.

Jackson scooted closer to Melissa and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Melissa felt a tingle run through her spin, but she ignored it and kissed him back.

A few seconds had passed and they finally pulled apart.

"Wow." Melissa said with a blank face.

"Yeah." was all he could say.

A couple of seconds of silence fell in place.

"Um... well we better get back to camp." Melissa said while getting up.

Jackson cleared his voice. "Ya, we should."

Melissa nodded and started to walk back to camp.

"Melissa wait!" Jackson yelled.

Melissa turned her around and met Jackson's eyes. "What?"

"Look I know that, that was weird, but if you haven't noticed I really like you." Jackson put his hands on her sides and pulled her into him.

Melissa eyes went big when she felt his hands grip her sides. Melissa was in shock she didn't know what to do, all she new was that she was in the hottest guys arms and that she really did like Jackson in fact she might even love him.

"Will you go out with me?" He asked.

Melissa didn't wait, and she leaned in and kissed him. "Does that answer you're question?"

Jackson smiled. "pretty much."

"Oh really." She mocked while rapping her hands around his neck.

"Yep." Was all he said, Jackson looked at her. "You're the most gorgist girl that I have ever known."

Melissa blushed. "Thank you."

"Well then you." Jackson started to say before Melissa cut him off.

"Now what was that thing you were going to tell me?" She asked.

**_TBC_**

* * *


	3. Why Her?

**

* * *

**

_Chapter Three_

Jackson rolled his eyes. "That doesn't matter anymore."

Melissa made a puppy. "Come on tell me."

"Okay, Okay... fine." Jackson began. "Okay well earlier remember when you went with Eric to get food." Melissa nodded. "And I went with Abby." Jackson took a deep breath. "Well when I was with Abby picking up fire wood she was telling me mean things about you."

Melissa looked puzzled. " Like what?"

Jackson took her hand. "She was saying stuff like you weren't right for me and that everything is horrible about you."Jackson finished. "But I don't believe her your the coolest most wonderful most gorgeous person in the planet. I mean your so smart and did I all ready say gorious person ever known? But you get the point, you are right for me."

Melissa's mouth dropped. She was so confused well not about Jackson saying all those sweet tings about her, but Abby why her? They have been friends since Middle School.

"You okay?" Jackson was scared and concerned of what Mel was going through right now.

"Ya I'm okay." Melissa finally cracked, "No I am not okay! Why would she do this to me? I mean I have never said anything that mean about her in my life!" Melissa started to cry.

Jackson pulled her closer to him so now her head wason his chest. "Its okay let itout Mel."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks I know I can count on you for anything."

Jackson nodded while he was stroking her hair.

A couple of hours had passed and the two teenagers were still sitting in the beach.

"Are you ready to go back to camp?" Jackson asked.

"Um..." she answerd.

"If you don't want to we can spend the night down here again." Jackson suggested.

Melissa laughed. "Ya that was nice huh?" Jackson nodded.

Melissa fettled with her fingers. "I'm going to have to face her sooner or later."

"Ya but we don't have to now."

"No I'm a big girl. I can deal with it." What did Melissa know she was scared out of her mind to face that girl again. Who knows what she has planed for next.

"Okay if you say so." Jackson shock hid head. _What are we doing? I know that Melissa is not ready to face Abby, but she is my girlfriend and my best friend. So I better just do what she says on this one._ he thought.

_OH MY gosh am I doing the right thing?_ Melissa thought uneasily._ Should I go back to camp or should I stay down here again on the beach?_

Jackson motioned his hands to camp. "So are we going?"

"Yes." She replied deeply.

Melissa and Jackson finally reached camp.

Melissa felt sick. Her bones were throbbing and her heart was thumping fast, she wanted to throw up. "Oh gosh." She said under her breath.

**_End_**

**_Chapter_**

* * *


End file.
